The use of bottle advertisers has long been recognized. As a result, various inventions have been developed to effect this practice. Some of these include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,650 to Follett; U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,819 to Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 2,132,236 to Greene; U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,011 to Wasser; U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,445 to Maupai; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,313 to Piatt.
Prior art bottle advertisers have all been adapted for mounting on the bottle when it is stocked on a store shelf. Since these advertising devices are designed for mounting to a bottle prior to sale, they are limited in their advertising space because it is not desirable to obscure the label of the bottle with the advertising device. Therefore, these bottle advertisers are designed to fit on the neck of a bottle. Consequently, advertisers have a limited amount of space upon which to place advertising material. Efforts to increase the amount of advertising space have resulted in the invention of devices that are less easily manufactured or assembled, or which require more room for shipping or storage.
A more desirable bottle advertiser would be one that can be easily and quickly attached to a bottle at the point of sale. Since such an advertiser could be utilized after a consumer has purchased the bottle, and obscuring the label is therefore no longer of any concern, the advertiser can be designed to surround the base of the bottle. Such an advertiser would serve the purpose of providing more space upon which to place advertising material, but also serve the practical purpose of protecting bottles from one another, thereby preventing breakage, chafing, and noise, which can often result from the presence of multiple bottles in a single bag or box.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to create a bottle advertiser that protects the bottle and provides more space upon which to place advertising material. It is a further object of the present invention to take advantage of the location of the bottle advertiser to also employ it as a device for protecting bottles from one another. Because such an advertiser may obscure labels on the bottle, it is yet another object of the present invention to create an advertiser that is easy to assemble or adjust to the size of the bottle at the point of sale of the bottle.